Lettre à mon ami
by rilianeljehan
Summary: Une simple lettre écrite par Goyle après le décès de son partenaire de toujours.


«Ces quelques mots sont pour celui qui demeurera à jamais mon seul et unique ami.

Tu n'as jamais aidé à vaincre Voldemort c'est vrai, tu n'as jamais été très courageux ni très intelligent mais pourtant c'est un fait, tu es mort dans cette guerre toi aussi.

Tout d'abord, sache que ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui t'écris ces lignes. Tu le sais, je suis comme toi, j'ai jamais été doué avec les mots. La seule chose que je sais écrire c'est nos deux noms, et peut être celui de Malefoy quand je m'y entraîne un peu. C'est lui d'ailleurs qui écris à ma place. Lui qui me rend un service, à croire que la guerre l'a totalement fait changé. La vérité c'est que tu lui manques beaucoup à lui aussi. Même aux deux autres, tu sais le grand et la fille jolie là, je n'arriverais jamais à me rappeler de leurs prénoms. Je ne doute pas que Malefoy doit enjoliver tout ce que je lui dicte, j'espère que tu parviendras à comprendre quelques mots quand même. J'espère aussi que quelqu'un te feras la lecture là haut, parce que je ne pense pas que tu ais appris à lire depuis la dernière fois. En tout cas, notre chef paraît surprit, ce doit être la première fois de sa vie qu'il m'entends parler autant. Même toi tu ne m'as jamais beaucoup entendu. Mais c'était différent, entre nous, y avait pas besoin de mots. Je ne ferais aucun commentaire sur la manière dont tu es mort, je suis sûr que j'aurais pu partir de la même façon. Mourir en héros ne t'aurais pas ressembler, crois moi c'est ça qui te va le mieux. Les gens pleurent beaucoup les morts de la guerre ici, ils regrettent notre bon vieux professeur Lupin (et ses cours riddikulus, rajout de Malefoy), certains Gryffondor dont je n'ai jamais retenu les noms, le vieux directeur aussi, mais personne ne parle jamais de toi. Au fond, pas grand monde a remarqué ton absence, à part nous et les trois que tu as faillis carboniser. Pourtant, elle en a changé des choses. Déjà, j'ai perdu 20 kilos. La nourriture n'a aucun intérêt quand je ne peux pas la partager avec toi. Et puis, Malefoy essaye d'apprendre à se battre tout seul. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y arrive mais il essaye. En réalité, il n'y a que ça qui a changé mais pour moi, c'est déjà énorme.

Tu vois Vince', avant je ne pensais jamais. Je ne faisais que suivre mes instincts comme toi, frapper, manger, dormir. Maintenant, je pense à toi, à chaque instant de ma vie. Pourquoi essayes-tu de me rendre intelligent vieille fripouille ? Tu as encore beaucoup de boulot à faire. Notre lien a toujours été une évidence. Au début, on avait pas vraiment le choix, ou du moins on ne s'était pas posé beaucoup de questions. L'héritier Malefoy avait besoin de gardes du corps, on avait l'allure pour ça. Mais très vite, on a comprit qu'on était pareils. Si tu savais comme je regrette maintenant de t'avoir volé certaines friandises, peut être que les choses auraient été différentes si je ne l'avais pas fais. Après tout, la nourriture a toujours été le problème et la solution à tout avec nous. Tu n'as pu avoir de tombe puisque rien n'a été retrouvé de ton cadavre mais malgré tout, je viens tous les jours déposer de quoi te faire plaisir sur le monument dédié aux victimes de la guerre. Sûrement que ta place n'est pas ici, mais c'est le seul endroit où je peux parler avec toi. Je déposerais ma lettre là bas bien sûr, en même temps que quelques gâteaux pour te donner la force de comprendre tout ce que je te dis là. Par contre, retiens bien que je ne fais que te les prêter. Je veux que tu me gardes un tas de bonnes choses à manger pour quand je te rejoindrais. Très vite, je redeviendrais le Goyle que tu as toujours connu, presque aussi enrobé que toi.

Je vais m'arrêter là pour cette lettre. Peu importe ce que Malefoy rajoutera pour la faire durer plus longtemps, la seule chose que je comprends c'est que tu me manques.

A très bientôt mon ami.

P.S : Je sais que tu ne m'as pas attendu pour te goinfrer.

Ton partenaire de toujours, Gregory Goyle.


End file.
